


Flight Aborted

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn't take that flight to Peru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Aborted

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while going through my folder of old fics, don't think I ever posted it anywhere. Just a morbid little musing on what would have happened if Blair hadn't gone with Jim to rescue Simon and Daryl in Flight.

Blair came out of his room, backpack in hand as Jim trotted down the stairs. "All right, Jim. I'm ready."

A scowl crossed the sentinel's face. "Forget it, Chief."

"What are you talking about? I'm your backup. You need me." 

Jim shook his head. "This is a potentially volatile situation, okay? The jungle is no place for you."

"Jim, I have been in the jungle before," Blair retorted, squashing the flash of anger he felt.

"This is not some anthropological expedition," Jim shot back, his words clearly hinting he was under the impression that anthropological digs took place at four-star hotels. 

"But Jim--"

"No, Sandburg, you are not going, and that's final." 

The set of Jim's jaw and the steel glint in his eyes told Blair he wasn't going to win this argument. 

"Fine, man." He threw his bag back into his room. "I can't really afford to take the time off work anyway." 

Jim gave him a tight-lipped smile as he shifted his duffel higher on his shoulder. "I'll call you when I find them." With that, he left the loft, the door closing loudly behind him.

* * *

Jim's promised call never came. The bodies of Simon and Daryl Banks were found by a local hunter three weeks after they disappeared, along with that of a civilian researcher named Kimberly Ashe. They had been shot in the head, execution-style. The Peruvian officials labeled it death by misadventure. 

Jim Ellison's body was never found, though evidence was discovered that suggested he'd met his death at the hands of drug runners, when their hideout had been attacked. 

Though grief-stricken, Blair realized he had to move on and he accepted Eli Stoddard's invitation to go to Borneo. The paper he wrote on his research there became the dissertation that got him his Ph.D. He had his choice of teaching positions at many prestigious universities as a result, but Blair preferred to remain in the field, doing the hands-on work he loved. Eventually, he found a new sentinel named Alex Barnes. But that's another story.

The End


End file.
